Fais ton choix
by Jasarita16
Summary: Kris en a assez de Changmin. Il lui faut un plan solide pour éliminer définitivement le fauteur de troubles.


**Titre :**Fais ton choix

**Auteur **: Jasarita16 pour vous servir ^^

**Personnages:**Kris d'**Exo-M, **Changmin des **DBSK **et Soomin personnage que j'ai piqué à **Sorasis.**

**Résumé : **Kris en a assez de Changmin. Il lui faut un plan solide pour éliminer définitivement le fauteur de troubles**.**

* * *

- C'est soit moi... soit Changmin ! J'en ai marre de te partager.

Kris supportait ce Changmin depuis le début, mais cette fois c'était la goutte de trop dans le vase. Le regard de vicieux de Changmin ne fit qu'accroître sa colère. Il se dirigea vers la porte et sorti. La porte claqua derrière lui, laissant une Soomin désemparée.

Elle ne comprenait pas. Kris ne pouvait pas lui demander de faire un tel choix. Lui, plus que quiconque, sait à quel point elle tenait à Changmin. Ce dernier était son compagnon depuis plus de 5 ans, lorsque Kris est apparu dans sa vie, tel un ouragan.

Les débuts étaient assez difficiles, Changmin ne supportant pas Kris et vice versa. Mais cela semblait s'être arrangé lorsque Changmin était tombé malade.

_**Flashback**_

_- Changmin est malade, je ne peux pas le laisser comme ca, je vais me sentir coupable sinon. On peut reporter à une autre fois ?_

_Soomin regardait Kris d'un air à la fois désolé et inquiet. Désolé, parce qu'elle annulait une sortie prévue depuis longtemps, et inquiet, parce que la santé de son Changmin la préoccupé fortement. Kris décida une fois de plus de faire abstraction de sa jalousie et proposa même d'appeler quelqu'un pour le soigner. Il alla quand même chercher à manger et ramena le repas préféré de Changmin._

_**Fin du flash-back**_

Soomin ne comprenait vraiment pas. Sentant sa détresse, Changmin passa sa joue sur celle de Soomin.

- Merci Minnie. Tu m'as réconfortée tellement de fois déjà… Si seulement…

De son côté, assis dans sur un banc public, Kris tentait de se calmer et de trouver une solution au problème nommé Changmin alias la peste. Depuis le premier jour, ils s'étaient détestés. Mais pour Soomin, il avait tenté d'enterrer la hache de guerre. Mais cette saloperie de Changmin en avait décidé autrement. Et il ne s'était pas gêné pour le lui faire comprendre.

_**Flash-back**_

_Changmin était soi-disant malade et Soomin avait, une fois de plus, annulé leurs plans pour s'occuper de son Changmin chéri. Il avait mis sa jalousie de côté et été même allé chercher à manger pour eux. Il avait même commandé le plat préféré de Changmin. Mais cette peste lui avait planté un couteau dans le dos._

_Changmin avait profité de son absence pour se couler dans les bras de Soomin qui s'était assoupie. Il était là, dans ses bras, avec son regard qui semblait lui crier « _dans ta face pauvre tache _». Ce jour-là, il lui avait fait un effort surhumain pour ne pas prendre Changmin et le sacrifier sur une quelconque montagne._

_**Fin du flash-back**_

Repenser à cet épisode lui fît encore plus mal au cœur. Il savait que le choix qu'il avait demandé à Soomin était vraiment mesquin, mais voir Changmin dormir tranquillement sur le ventre de sa petite-amie lui avait fait perdre ses moyens.

Bon sang, lui, Wu Yi Fan alias Kris, n'avait pas le droit de mettre une mèche de cheveux sur son bras, mais monsieur la peste c'est le ventre qu'on lui donnait ! Il entra dans une profonde méditation afin de trouver une solution pour se débarrasser de la peste.

Quelques heures plus tard, Kris sortit de sa méditation, heureux parce qu'il avait enfin trouvé la solution, mais surtout enrhumé…

- _A…AATCHHHOUUUM… Sniff…_Saleté de neige…

Lorsqu'il arriva à l'appartement, il faisait déjà nuit. Il avait dû faire un arrêt supplémentaire en chemin. Il entra tout en priant que Soomin soit déjà au lit. Sa prière fut exaucée. Sa petite-amie était au lit, de légers ronflements le confirmaient. Et bien sûr Changmin était sur le canapé, le toisant de son regard félin. Kris l'ignora et mis son plan à exécution tout en faisant le moins de bruit possible.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il alla réveiller Soomin. Cette dernière, légèrement dans le brouillard, le suivit tant bien que mal dans le salon. Elle se figea soudainement.

- Kr…Kris… Le salon, il n'était pas comme ça quand je me suis couchée…

En effet, au lieu du salon bordélique – quand Kris est sorti précipitamment elle avait tout balancé par terre… – il y'avait des bougies parfumées partout et des pétales de roses sur le sol. Au centre se tenait Kris. Ce dernier regardait Soomin comme si elle était la huitième merveille du monde et il mit un genou à terre.

- J'ai toujours cru que les âmes sœurs n'existaient pas, que personne ne trouvait le grand amour et que le coup de foudre était une foutaise que les charlatans vendaient à des pigeons naïfs. Mais depuis que je t'ai rencontrée, je suis heureux de compter parmi ces pigeons. Les gens ont l'habitude de dire qu'il faut prier pour tomber sur des beaux-parents sympas et non des sorciers qui veulent te manger crus. Moi j'ai hérité d'un concurrent non négligeable. Avec lui, tu as traversé vents et marrées avant qu'on ne se connaisse. Je voudrai que tu me pardonnes de t'avoir demandé de choisir entre nous deux. Si je t'aime vraiment, je dois t'accepter dans ton ensemble, quelque soit ton entourage. Alors… mademoiselle Shim Soomin…acceptez-vous de devenir madame Wu et de faire de moi le plus heureux des hommes ?

Pendant qu'il parlait, les larmes affluaient au fur et à mesure sur le visage de la jeune fille. Sans un mot, elle se jeta dans les bras de Kris et lui répondit au creux de l'oreille. Le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles, Kris la souleva délicatement et partit en direction de la chambre.

Pendant qu'il la portait, Kris ne put s'empêcher de regarder Changmin tout en esquissant un sourire moqueur. Durant sa déclaration, il était resté étonnement tranquille, comme s'il était résigné. Il savait que cette peste reviendra demain matin ou même cette nuit dans la chambre, mais au moins lui, Kris, avait enfin gagné la guerre et le cœur de Soomin.

- Dans ta face sale bête !

Soomin éclata de rire devant tant de gaminerie. Quant à Changmin, après un feulement indigné, descendit du canapé et entreprit de consoler son petit cœur de chat en massacrant les chaussures de l'humain stupide qui lui avait volé sa maitresse.

_- Miaouuuuuh !_

* * *

_****_J'espère que vous avez aimé :)


End file.
